1000 Words
by Heartbroken-Hanyou
Summary: An InuKag songfic. Inu loses Kagome when she's shot in her own era.R


Haylo! This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I wrote it in Mr. Russell's math class. I used the song a 1000 Words (hints the name) from Final Fantasy X-2...I love that song! Well, here's the fic, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inu gang *sniffle* wish I did, though. I also don't own the ffx-2 song, 1000 Words...come to think of it; I don't think I own anything.  
  
Note: Words enclosed in "~" are the song.  
  
1000 WORDS  
  
I waited in a tree for Kagome to return from her era. I was getting worried because it was late afternoon, and she was due back this morning. However, I did not show any concern to the others in the small hut below.  
  
~I know that you're hiding things, Using gentle words to shelter me, Your words were like a dream, But dreams could never fool me, Not that easily. ~  
  
My stomach was turning, and twisting while my heart was getting heavier by the minute. In fear that the others would notice my melancholy state, I finally decided to check on her, and head down the well.  
  
~I acted so distant then, Never said goodbye before you left, But I was listening, You fight your battles far from me, Far too easily. ~  
  
When I got to the other side of the well something felt wrong. I couldn't smell her anywhere near. I got to the house to find her family (not including Kagome) in the living room crying. When I entered the room Sota ran up, and hugged me tightly his tears staining my kimono.  
  
~"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back," I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, But still I swore, To hide the pain when I turned back the pages. ~  
  
My heart stopped when her mother gave me a saddened look. Her eyes were worn from all of the tears she shed earlier.  
  
~Shouting might have been the answer, What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart, But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. ~  
  
I heard her whisper "I'm sorry," but I would not believe it. I murmured "no," to myself after repeating it in my head several times. My heart then shattered when she said. "She was shot on her way home from school," I shouted "no," before rushing back out the door.  
  
~'Cause a thousand words, Call out through the ages, They'll fly to you, Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, Suspended on silver wings. ~  
  
I knew I could not bear to live alone so I ran onto the street. A large bus suddenly slammed into my side and I was thrown ten feet from it. I slowly arose off the ground which shocked everyone around me. I moaned while holding my head. I then grumbled in a low voice, "Chikusho...Knew it wouldn't be that easy."  
  
~Oh a thousand words, A thousand embraces, Will cradle you, Making all of your weary days seem far away, They'll hold you forever. ~  
  
As I stood I saw something roll out in front of me. I inspected it further to see that it was a small vile which held the many shards of the shikon no tama (jewel of four souls). I realized then that what Kagome had wanted. She wanted me to be happy, no matter what path I chose with the jewel, human or demon.  
  
~Oh, a thousand words, (a thousand words) Call out through the ages, (Oh yeah) They'll fly to you, They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and back into my arms, Suspended on silver wings. (on silver wings!)~  
  
I went back through the bone-eaters well and collected the rest of the shards with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. A year later, the jewel was complete and I held it in my clawed hands, and whispered the only thing that would make him happiest. I wished to be with Kagome forever. The jewel lit brilliant colors, and soon faded, finally purified. I glanced around, but there was no sign of Kagome...sight, scent, touch, or sound.  
  
~Oh, a thousand words (Oh) Call out through the ages (call through the ages!) Will shelter you (Oh yeah) Making all of your lonely years to lonely days (lonely days) They'll hold you forever. ~  
  
I felt like I would explode with joy as I heard her sweet voice behind me. I spun around to see her climbing out of the well. I then rushed over, and held her in my arms. I then whispered softly into her ear, "I'll never let you go again."  
  
~A thousand words. ~  
  
******** So, there it is. Remember, it's my first fic, so don't kill me! I don't think I'm much of a writer, but then again...I don't think I'm good at drawing (which everyone says I am). *sigh*. Anywhooo, this is my first fic so PLEASE review and tell me how it was! If it's good, tell me, but if it's bad...tell me! Ja! 


End file.
